Gryphon Rider (Warcraft III)
The wild dwarves of the Aerie Peaks have once again responded to the call and brought their mighty gryphons to aid the besieged Alliance in its time of need. Armed with their trusty, lightning-powered Stormhammers, the hearty dwarves seek to keep the skies of Lordaeron free from enemy forces. The proud gryphons share their riders’ implacable resolve and stand as noble symbols of the Alliance’s fortitude. Information Gryphon Riders are typically used as supporting units with an army or players create a bunch of them to surprise the enemy as they did in Warcraft II. If the enemy for example has a bunch of Huntresses and no Archers they are in a position to be weak to air units. If you create 2-3 Gryphon Aviaries and create a group of Gryphons you can catch the player without any defenses. The key is to not let the enemy know what you are up to. To do this you can hide the Gryphon Aviaries or at least try to hide the Gryphons until you have a bunch of them. Gryphons can be useful for hit-and-run attacks on enemy expansions. Take advantage of trees and water to hover over where ground units cannot reach them. If you have to run, run to areas that ground units cannot reach or to the safety of towers. Don't build a bunch of Gryphons if the enemy has a lot of ranged units waiting for them. If the enemy has a lot of Crypt Fiends it's not wise to use Gryphons against them except in a hit-and-run manner. Gryphon Riders do splash damage. Spells and Abilities Storm Hammers (Passive) :Causes Gryphon Riders' hammers to strike through their target at the next opponent, dealing damage to both. Storm Hammers do not work on air units. |} Upgrades ;Animal War Training :Increases the maximum hit points of Knights, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders by 150. ;Iron Forged Swords :Increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :;Steel Forged Swords ::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :: ::;Mithril Forged Swords :::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. :: ;Studded Leather Armor :Increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :;Reinforced Leather Armor ::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :: ::;Dragonhide Leather Armor :::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. :: Manual description Although the descriptions from Battle.net and the manual are very similar they differ in the following: *The manual says "daring dwarves of the Wildhammer clan" instead of "wild dwarves of the Aerie Peaks". *It also adds the words "of the Aerie Peaks" to the gryphons. World Editor description :Powerful flying creature, mounted by a Dwarven hammer-thrower. Can learn Animal War Training, and the Storm Hammers ability. Gallery External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Wildhammer dwarves Category:Gryphons